This invention relates to a disposable, protective sole for wear on a shoe or foot of a user. The invention serves to limit the exchange of elements, such as dirt, grime, and other loose debris, between the foot/shoe and an underlying surface. In one example, the invention is used to protect carpeting, rugs, and other floor surfaces in a newly constructed residence. In this case, the invention may be quickly and conveniently applied directly to the outside bottom (outsole) of the shoes, and used as a protective “dirt barrier” between the shoes and floor surfaces. The invention addresses the inconvenience of removing the shoes before entering the home, and the awkward and often embarrassing request that visitors remove their footwear at the door before stepping inside.
In another preferred application, the invention may reduce exposure to harmful bacteria, germs, and other microorganisms commonly found in public areas, such as health club showers and facilities, community pools, public restrooms, and the like. In this case, the invention is adhered directly to the bare feet and operates as a protective shield to these harmful, and potentially fatal, outside elements.